


Mamamoo Headcanons

by mytholora (shipsinkandsails)



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, OT4, anything yall can come up with, please no smut tho because i cant smut and i can and will kinkshame u to oblivion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsinkandsails/pseuds/mytholora
Summary: Headcanons and brief story ideas of any mamamoo pairing.





	

moonsun: byulyi visting solar and eric on their wgm vacation in dubai and proceeding to be all sorts of romantic with her

* * *

 

  * They’re not filming yet so Eric and Yongsun are just wandering around and talking to each other
  * and this lady who looks way too too familiar pops up in front of them in big sunglasses and a grin and eric literally sees a light bulb explode above Yongsun’s head
  * “bYULYI?? WTF”
  * Eric’s like “how the heck did u get here”
  * but he’s excited all the same because he’s a lovable bean and authors only use him as an insert character for drama tbh
  * the two excited beans greet Byulyi, one indefinitely more excited than the other
  * Byulyi just laughs and _oh would you look at that where did these flowers come from?? Here you go_ she hands Yongsun one bundle from behind her back and turns to Eric and hands him another
  * Eric’s like “holy shit I love u” as he hugs the roses to his chest
  * And Yongsun lets out this soft shriek and engulfs Byulyi in a hug and Eric watches from afar
  * “oh my god u two gays need to chill”
  * he says it out loud and Yongsun gasps scandalously and Byulyi high-fives him
  * Yongsun asks Byulyi what’s she even doing there?? “were u not on a trip with Hyejin in Japan”
  * Byulyi shrugs and tells her it was meant to be a surprise for her
  * Eric clutches his chest in the background, cries out about how romantic and _gay_ that is
  * Byulyi waggles her eyebrows and holds out her arm for Yongsun to take
  * They saunter away and leave Eric behind, who happily walks off to get some shut-eye because filming is tiring af and he needs to exfoliate his skin
  * Meanwhile, Yongsun thinks shes in a romance movie because all of a sudden shes whisked away to dance with Byulyi in a quaint restaurant, hidden behind buildings that Yongsun’s not sure how Byulyi exactly managed to navigate through
  * _You look beautiful tonight, Byulyi whispers to her and Yongsun ducks her head shyly in byulyi’s shoulder because holy shit that was unexpected_
  * They have dinner in the candlelight, under the spread of stars in the dark sky
  * Byulyi gets her chocolate, Yongsun finishes it instantly
  * But the fatigue is getting to her because she was just on a _long-ass flight goddamnit_ and its finally catching up to her
  * Byulyi just grins when Yongsun tells her that and half drags, half carries her lump of a body to the hotel
  * Yongsun barely has enough energy to open the door to their hotel room and slip out of her clothes into her pyjamas
  * When shes out of them she sees Byulyi lying down on her bed, all prepped and ready to be the big spoon and Yongsun just loves Byulyi so _so much_
  * They spoon and wake up tangled in each other’s limbs
  * Eric starts taking notes from Byulyi on the flight back home and they have deep, lengthy discussions about how adorable Yongsun is and how to make her yell the loudest by annoying her



**Author's Note:**

> literally thats it this is just gonna be headcanons in complete nonsense form, with horrible grammar and everything. send in your ideas or requests!


End file.
